The Tale of the Hidden Leaf
by GGxZeus
Summary: This is a story strived away from the canon with Naruto being placed with Itachi and Kakashi as teammates. Hope you enjoy a different Naruto. The love interest will be NaruIno,ShikaTema,ItacSaku,Kaka?Surprise and AsumaKure. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the Naruto Manga, Anime or Movies I am simply using non-profit organization to express my ideas to the community.

Talking out loud **"Speaking stuff" **in Bold

Thinking something (_Blah blah blah_) will be in italics

Change in current setting_**-Random thing-**_

**Naruto is raised by his family without the nine tails incident occuring. **

**So the container isnt Naruto and He still has his family. This will be a story**

**with Naruto growing with the village both accepting and caring for him. **

**Naruto will still be a prankster but he wont love **

**Sakura anymore its all Ino now. I hope you enjoy the story:)**

* * *

**The Tale of the Hidden Leaf Chapter 1**

_**-Running through the forest-**_

(_Finally I get to join a team. I wish dad hasn't taken so long with his annoying talks about woman. I think that pervy Hokage messed with him a little but still his advice seemed to click with information in his head_.) The trees blurred by as Naruto rushed to training field A for the first team meeting. ("_Ugh I hope I'm not late if mom hadn't taken so long with breakfast I wouldn't be in this situation. Now I hope I get Ino-chan on my team, she's so cute and my dad says I will grow to be a great man so she's got to love me"_.)

Naruto saw a break in the tree lining and started to push his body to get there a little faster. As Naruto burst through the forest and landed in the field, he noticed the surroundings. Off to the side were three wooden training posts and a large stone obelisk behind them, which caused a gloom to fill Naruto. (That's_ the Ninja wars memorial where the names of dead shinobi resided.)_ Naruto bowed my head and paid my respects and heard a voice behind me.

"**Well you may be cutting it close to being late but at least you are a respectful youth**" said a husky voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to see a man wearing a Jonin vest and had a cigarette hanging from his lips. The man was tall and had a strong jaw with a maintained beard.

"**The other two are here so I'm guessing you are Naruto Namikaze. I'm a friend of your father's and my father is the man who gave birth to you. I'm Asuma Sarutobi and I will be your Jonin leader and instructor**". He looked to his left to see both the Genin ninja standing awkwardly looking at each other waiting for their turn. "**Okay everyone introduce yourselves. Say your favourite hobby and what your biggest goal is**".

The one with the body suit that reached his nose stood straight up and spoke "**My name is Hatake Kakashi and I enjoy reading. My goal is to be a great ninja and to earn the respect of everyone who knows my name**". Naruto nodded at the masked Genin and inspected him closely.

("_He's going to be a good shinobi one day and seems to carry himself well"_). Naruto turned his attention to the other boy when the boy named Kakashi finished talking. The next boy stood slightly taller than Naruto but was slightly less bulky and he had an interesting mark across the bridge of his nose.

"**Hi my name is Itachi Uchiha and I love to train. My goal is to bring honour to my clan and show we Uchiha are great warriors**". Naruto realized then the boy was son of the leader of the Uchiha clan and probably heir to clan.

(_This is one wicked team to have such cool members but still I miss Ino. I wonder if I could put a request to the pervy sage, he might transfer me_). Asuma looked at Naruto to speak and the boys turned to stare at me and he realized it was his turn.

"**Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze and I love eating ramen, looking up places that serve ramen and I love to read about ramen**".

(_Does this boy only think about ramen and we are going to have to do something about his getup. I can't be seen with someone wearing a bright orange jumpsuit_).Asuma let out a heavy sigh and went back to listening to Naruto. "**My goal is to prove I am a great shinobi without the help of my obvious resources. I want to prove that I alone proved I am strong through hard work and dedication. I want to be a Hokage that is worthy of the title without being spoon-fed help**". Asuma and the two boy's eyebrows shot up when they realized just what Naruto declared.

(_Such a will in this guy maybe he is as good as everyone in academy said_)Itachi

(_Hmph of course the crown prince of Konoha says that. His father is a warrior, famous for his skill and his godfather is the Hokage. No wonder he is spoon-fed but at least he is a hard worker_)Kakashi

(_This kid definitely grew up interesting_)Asuma

Naruto didn't understand why they all stared at him till he shouted "Hey" and they all paid attention.** "Okay students today I will do a simple test with you to test your abilities as Genin". **Asuma lifted two bells to show the Genin the objects and continued **"Now the goal of this is for you to grab the bells off of me before sundown tomorrow. I hope you ate hearty last night because only those with a bell can eat during each meal**". Naruto drew a kunai and started to leap forward when Itachi's hand blocked his charge.

"**Wait Naruto you need to wait for us to be allowed to start**". Naruto interrupted in his charge, smacked away Itachi's hand and turned to face him with a very annoyed face.

"**What to allow you two to get the bells HELL NO! Didn't you realize he said only those with bells will be allowed to eat. There are only two bells so if I let you two attacks I lose the chance to eat**". Naruto felt a rush of wind fly past him and felt a chill creep up his spine. Naruto turned to see Asuma standing directly behind him when he was easily ten feet away not even moments ago.

"**Good job Naruto, great observation but you guys should know. First rule of being a ninja is never let down your guard**" and Asuma grabbed Naruto and Itachi by their clothes and flung them into a nearby tree and to finish kicked Kakashi in the stomach across the field into the tree line. As the Genin recovered from the attack, Asuma smirked and shouted "**Begin**" and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

_**-Night time-**_

("_Honestly it's been hours now and I'm starving. Asuma had the audacity to eat the food for all of us in the field where we all could see and when he finished shout about how great it tasted. I knew it was a tactic but it still made me boil on the inside_".) The hunger had set in about five minutes after he said we couldn't eat till we got the bells. A few feet from the tree line where the monument sits, Naruto had started to make a general area of headquarters with a decent spot to look at all directions.

(_I need a plan if I want to get a bell. How am I supposed to get food when he's a Jounin?_) Naruto's thoughts had been travelling through this process for the better part of an hour till he spotted an area that could give him what he needed. It was a large nestling of thick trees and with a tree at the center that had vantage points from all angles. (_Perfect!_) thought Naruto with a smirk as he got to work. Naruto started to run his tripwire and set up smoke and paint tags to allow easy spotting and tracking of the person hit with a tag. The inner circle was different heights of trip wire that would allow for hitting the target even if he travelled by tree top. In the centre, Naruto used my scroll for emergency clothes to have another orange jumper available. Naruto filled the jumper with leaves and dug a hole and made a branch and leave cover to make it seem as if it covered the Genin with shelter for a night's sleep. Outside the tag circle were series of complex log and spike traps that were activated by pressing on a certain patch of dirt, hitting a trip wire or trying to land on certain tree branches. Naruto smirked away as he slowly worked his way through his masterpiece of tricks and traps.

Asumi hid from a distance watching Naruto work on his trap setup. ("_Hmm impressive layout. Creative counter weight technique. Very good but this is to be expected of a master of pranks. I'm very impressed Naruto, I look forward to seeing you grow up. Now let's see how capable you are under pressure. Kage Bushin No Justu_!"). The four clones looked to Asumi and he pointed to four different locations and then to Naruto and they understood what to do and leaped off to their locations. Naruto finished with a final log pressure trap that now stretched the entire circle around the decoy to 50 feet. Naruto smirked as he saw his plan coming together when he noticed Asuma land on the tree and took notice to the decoy hidden in the shelter. Naruto scanned his surroundings for the best position to surprise attack Asuma when he noticed another person in the shape of Asuma to enter the trap zone. As Naruto squinted he saw another at one edge and a fourth in the other edge. Naruto realized his trap was over and his decoy was discovered. He looked to his feet and lit the whisk and grabbed a kunai out of his pouch. He scanned his surroundings for a quick survey and stabbed his chest but inside of squirting blood disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Asuma had been approaching Naruto from behind when he realized Naruto had become aware of the clones. ("_Good now start to look for me and attack the clone I have in the obvious spot watching you_".) Asuma saw Naruto reach down and lit a whisk Asuma hadn't noticed earlier.

("_Hmm I hadn't realized he put whisks around the location_")And he followed the whisk line to see a bundle of explosive tags and at all the nearby trees within 200 feet. Asuma looked back to see Naruto stab himself in the chest and disappear in a poof of smoke. ("_Shit! This child knows about Shadow Clone, Damn this kid is good_").Asuma looked into the center of the field to see Naruto waving at him. ("_What a good strategy again you impress me"_) and Asuma started to make his exit when he heard a crack and was attacked at all sides by kunai. Asuma easily blocked the kunai but was impressed at the length of traps Naruto went to. Asuma was about to head to the field to teach Naruto a lesson on why not to annoy a Jonin when he felt a presence and heard a roaring flame from his back, from no doubt Itachi using a fireball Jutsu. Asuma quickly dodged out of the way when he was struck from above by Kakashi with his white short sword whom was using the fireball as a distraction.

_**-Flashback-**_

Naruto was working on the finishing touches of his smoke tag trap and about to move on when he realized something. ("Asuma is a well-trained Jonin who probably already found me about five minutes ago. He is probably going to test me somehow".) Naruto fiddled around with the tag and knew what he had to do. Naruto set off the smoke tag and his little area of traps was engulfed in clouds.

Under the cloud of smoke, Naruto sent out a Kage Bushin to be an envoy for him. After a few minutes, the Clone-Naruto was pacing in the forest looking for the other genin when it heard a crunch and looked to see Kakashi and Itachi attempt to attack him thinking the clone was Asuma. After the genin listened to Naruto's plan, the Clone-Naruto disapated and the real Naruto got the information relay and smirked as his plan came together.

_**-Back to normal-**_

("_Using the trap zone building as a distraction to go and contact Kakashi and Itachi to make an attack on me. These kids are going to go very far in the ninja world. __**Wind Cannon Jutsu**_!") Asuma used his far superior Wind Cannon Jutsu to create a gust of air to dispel the fireball and the approaching Itachi. Itachi started to rise, barely even hurt by the jutsu and Asumi used his special charka blade to block Kakashi's attack and kicked him away. The boys started to recover and Asuma disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke to reappear in the middle of the training field.

"**Okay boys you can come out now, let's have a little taijutsu battle to get the blood flowing**". Asuma heard a blade whistling sound and blocked in time to see Naruto charge at him with a kunai at hand. Asumi smiled at the boy and met his kunai and dispatched him with a blow to the stomach. "**Now come on that was such great teamwork and yet, Naruto charges in with a frontal assault** ". This time Naruto laughed and looked up at Asuma's curious face and said "Ohh no I'm the distraction, you made the mistake of appearing in an empty field and letting your guard down. That's first ninja rule remember". Naruto poofed out with smoke and Asuma looked around see Itachi gathering charka for his fireball, Kakashi draw his short sword and Naruto spawned ten clones at his side. Asuma heard the ground crack underneath his feet to see Naruto attack with a below ground uppercut aimed for his chin. Asuma dodged and slashed with his kunai and the clone dispersed. ("_Wow that was close. A ground attack is a highly strenuous choice and usually only Chunin's would have that charka supply_.")

Asuma focused from his thoughts to see a fireball slam him back. Luckily he used put his charka knives to help guard and but Asuma was pushed back. As Asuma dropped his arms,he smashed with an assault from Naruto's clones. Asuma dodged and kicked and punched dealing many blows but got hit a few times. Asuma finally kicked the final clone away to narrowly dodge a thrust from Kakashi.

Kakashi swung at him with ferocity on par with a Chunin and Asuma had to pay attention for the blade's arc. As Asumi concentrated, Naruto bolted to the back of Asuma and aimed a low kick to his knee. ("_Good Kakashi keep distracting him so I can bring him down_"). As Asumi finally stopped Kakashi with a punch through his guard he grabbed Naruto's attempted attack on his knee. Naruto's hand shot out like a viper and Asuma was unable to stop him as he ripped the bells from my pant leg. As his hand secured around the bell Naruto used his free leg to kick Asuma's shoulder and skid away from his range. As Kakashi kneeled leaning on his sword and Itachi was lying sprawled on the ground exhausted from the two Jutsu, Naruto jumped up and around shouting with glee as he had grabbed the bell. Asuma smirked happy with his Genin and did a release sign and poofed out of existence.

("_No more charka for a fight_") thought the panting Itachi

("**How could he just be a clone, we all tried so hard and used all our power**"?)

("_I have a bad feeling about this_") as Naruto felt a cold shiver creep up his spine. He looked around to see Asumi with his hand raised above his head. Naruto cringed but felt only a hand rest on his shoulder. "**Good Job Naruto you did very well and you show such promise and potential that could be marked as genius**".

Asumi raised his voice so all three Genin could hear "**Now you all completed the mission to get the bells but I'm sure you are aware there are only two bells. Who will get the bells**"? It dawned on Naruto that after all there hard work it was for nothing because one would still lose. "**That is the true test isn't Asumi-sensei. This is to see how we Genin would handle if the mission required sacrifice. You want to see if we can accomplish what our mission required even if it meant we fought to the bitter end. You tested us on our will as shinobi and on our willingness to work as a team even if death of one of us is inevitable**".

Asumi sighed as he realized this knucklehead portrayed an idiot but hide his potential ("_Such a pity he doesn't be an all-round student not just a prankster"_) sighed the smoking Jonin. "**Naruto that was the test and you all passed now I'm sure you would all like to be treated to some food seeing as how you all are probably starving and seeing as how Naruto has the bells I'm guessing we can eat ramen**". Naruto leaped with joy and Itachi sighed and moaned "**But sensei I hate ramen. Noodles are gross cant, we go get barbeque**". Naruto stopped and stared at Itachi like he had some growth on his face "**Are you insane Itachi. I thought we could be friends but come on anyone who doesn't like ramen has got to be messed in the head**". Naruto smiled and helped Kakashi and Itachi up to start their walk back to get some needed food. Asumi walked behind his new team and looked to the Hokage Monument and smiled. ("_Dad I know you died to protect this village and I guess it's my turn to train some great ninja. Maybe these kids have what it takes to protect the hidden leaf and inherit the will of fire_".)

Authors Notes: Hey hope you guys enjoyed it and i need motivation from reviews to keep writing. So just type a message below:)


	2. Naruto vs Kiba

**Author's Notes: Hey guys welcome back and hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing about Naruto or the stuff about it.

Talking out loud "**Speaking stuff**" in Bold

Thinking something (_Blah blah blah_) will be in italics

Change in current setting _**-Random thing-**_

* * *

**The Tale of the Hidden Leaf Chapter 2**

Naruto was awoken to a bright light and a very annoying knock on the front door and Kushina calling for him to get up. Naruto grunted in return and walked to the bathroom to shower

_**-Meanwhile-**_

"**Asuma how is my little Naruto doing with the training. Is he getting picked on by his teammates**"? Asuma sighed as he knew that Kushina would be furious if she knew just how much work Naruto goes through.

"**Naruto is progressing at an amazing rate along with Kakashi and Itachi. I've had a talk with Jiriyia to look into acceleration programs with ANBU. These kids are gifted if I say so. Most kids his age know a few jutsu but it's usually just their family's jutsu taught by their parents. Along with Shadow Clone he knows five element jutsu, how to dispel genjutsu and a bunch of other standard jutsu. Even his taijutsu skills are above average**". Kushina sighed in relief hearing how Naruto had grown. Asuma turned and hearing a shuffle behind him to see Minato flash in the living room. Asuma bowed to the famed shinobi in a sign of respect but started to wave his hands.

"**Ohh no Asuma, no bowing in my house. I can sense the charka changes in my boy and I see the dirt and damage to his body after training. You are making him a good man and a great shinobi**" and Minato bowed his head to Asuma with Kushina smiling proudly at her husband.

After a few minutes, Naruto was finished getting ready and headed down the stairs to meet Asuma. "**Okay I'm ready let's get going before I get tired again**". Kushina smiled and kissed Naruto on his forehead and wished him a good day. Naruto hugged his mom and when he noticed his dad ran and jumped at him and gave him a hug.

"**Dad I missed you how was the Iron Country? Did you get to see the samurai**?" Asuma turned in surprise hearing that Minato had recently traveled to the Iron Country. Minato shook his head and stared at Naruto " **That's not for everyone to hear you little rascal**" and he ruffled up Naruto's hair and sent him along to Asuma " **Take care of Naruto for me alright**" and Minato turned to hug his wife.

Naruto started on his run with Asuma to the training field simmering with annoyance with another day of boring training. ("_Yeah I get to waste my time, losing precious charka to fight on the side of tree for the next few hours. Bad enough the pervy sage denied my request to change teams but also the team I got stuck with was all about training, no missions._") Asuma noticed Naruto's irregular charka waves and picked up on his obvious annoyance. ("_Great this kid is annoyed about something and I'm the one that has to deal with it")._

The duo arrived to see Kakashi and Itachi resting under the shade of trees enjoying the quiet time after their sparring match. They stood up when Asuma landed in front of them with Naruto in tow. "**Alright gang now that is here we can begin the real training. Naruto you head up to the top of the tree because you have to dodge Itachi and Kakashi throwing shurikens and tags at you but you can't use your hands. You must only use the charka in your feet to hold yourself to the tree**".

("_Ohh you have got to be kidding me! Another charka dodging exercise with kunais isn't this wonderful. Ugh I can't stand anymore of this_")!

"**Sensei I am done with this. How am I supposed to be a great ninja if I don't get any missions? I need to get to Chunin and we need mission experience. All we do is train with charka control till we are worn out then we go find scrolls on charka control with our elements and have to study and train those. We sometimes get taught a new jutsu for our elements but that even gets boring**". Itachi and Kakashi nodded with Naruto as they knew they were also getting annoyed with the routine.

Asuma sighed at the raging little blonde because he knew this would happen eventually. "**Fine you little brats want to get some experience then ill get you the best kind. You're each going to spar against another Genin from a team I choose. Does that make you happy**"? The three Genin nodded and as Asumi turned away they all high fived each other, much to Asuma's annoyance.

("_The may be genius students but they are all simple idiots some times_") as Asuma walked away to talk to Kurenai about a little favor.

_**-Later that week-**_

Naruto looked around the training area throwing his kunai up in the air with boredom as He and his fellow Genin members of his waited for their sensei and opponents to return.

After of few minutes of boredom the team spotted Asuma walking hand and hand with the red-eyed Kunochi which Naruto recognized as Kurenai.

("_Damn she's hot but I wish Asuma picked team Tsunade so I could see Ino-chan. He gets to spend the day impressing his girlfriend just because he is a Jonin squad leader_") Naruto stole a glance at Itachi and giggled. Itachi noticed this and raised a questioning eyebrow. Naruto replied to the brewing question "**I was just thinking how upset you must be to see Sakura-Chan**". Itachi turned a deep shade of a red as Kakashi and Naruto laughed. The trio finished when they noticed the Genin behind Kurenai.

The Genin that walked behind her were an odd bunch of people. The first was a boy with red marks on his cheeks and fangs sticking from his lips. He was talking loudly to the other Genin next to him who had a large hoodie covering his head and sunglasses. The final guy trailing behind them gave Naruto a shiver up his spine like when Asuma had crept up on him. He seemed to be at least a level above his comrades and was obviously trained well. The trained guy had very long black hair and had strange pale eyes. Naruto looked over the Genins to see a dog's head pop out from the loud ones coat. Naruto smirked to himself as he watched the loud ones actions of obvious arrogance but with little regard to keeping himself guarded or keeping attention to his surroundings. Naruto realized that loud mouth ninja with the dog probably failed all the way through academy.

Kurenai analyzed the group of Genin and started to notice some things_. ("There so quiet and their eyes are tearing apart my guys with such attention that shouldn't be possible. They look like a group of ANBU Root members that just got from an S-ranked mission_") She looked at her lover and stared at him closely ("_Asuma just what how have trained this kids. They look like soldiers_"). Naruto looked at his teammates and motioned toward the black haired Genin trailing behind and they nodded back because they had already taken noticed

Asuma cleared his throat to tell everyone to pay attention "**Now I have gathered you all here as a simple exercise. We are going to have some sparring matches to see our strength and have us grow and better ourselves. The Chunin exams are coming up in a few months and we want everyone ready to compete against these shinobi from other villages. We want you guys to try really hard to help prepare for the upcoming exams**" Asuma lowered and directed his voice to his team. "**I know you usually only fight me or yourselves but I taught you guys how to analyze your opponent. Watch their fighting styles and look for their hand seals if they try jutsu. Remember you may be able to best each other in sparring but these guys could be above your level. But no matter what I'm proud of you**". Asuma nodded to Kurenai and she knew it was time to send a Genin she tapped the dog boy on the shoulder and he walked to the centre of the given area between the senseis. Naruto looked to Asuma and he nodded back and Naruto walked to face the dog boy.

"**Hi I'm Naruto Namikaze and you are?**" and did a formal bow to the dog boy. The dog boy smirked and said "**I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akiamaru and I'm the guy who's going to beat you today**". Naruto smirked at Kiba and flipped his fingers to tell Kiba he is ready.

("_This is going to be fun. My dad used to tell me about how the Inuzuka clan were powerful shinobi known for their battle prowess_ _with their ninja dogs_") He looked to his team and they nodded and smirked at him as Kiba set into a very aggressive fighting stance with his dog barking at his side.

Asuma stood in as referee and went to the centre of the ring "**Alright Guys show us your best we got to see what you can do to help you grow. BEGIN**"!

Kiba charged forward using charka to kick off the ground to strike Naruto with a right punch. He easily dodged and struck with three hard hits to Kiba's stomach and jumped to the left.

"**Come on man first thing you should is never charge in without analyzing your opponent. I got that shock, burned and beaten in to me by my squad**". Of course Naruto's entire squad are laughing because they have down a thousand speeches to Naruto in the past very similar to this one.

"**Ha-ha very funny Naruto but I'm not even getting warmed up**" and charged at Naruto. Kiba tried to land combinations but Naruto dodged every punch without breaking a sweat.

Kiba stood across the sparring field from Naruto resting on one knee panting "**How are you so fast and agile. You remind of me trying to hit my sensei". **Naruto laughed and said "**Well apparently my sensei's refusal to let us learn beyond extreme basics of taijutsu built up our stamina and helped up get very strong. I always complained how I wanted to learn ninjutsu to get to the fun stuff but I can see now. We trained the basics to build up our foundations. If we have the foundations strong and deep then the things that can grow from them are sky high**". Naruto turned and bowed to Asumi and thanked him for making him strong.

Kiba stood in defiance and said "**I'm not done you just said how you trained in taijutsu and didn't get to ninjutsu. Well it turns out I did**". Kiba handed his dog a pill which Naruto recognized as a charka pill for soldiers and did some hand signs. Naruto didn't recognize any of them and then in a poof the dog turned into a clone of Kiba. Naruto got a chill up his spine like whenever something very harmful was coming. The two Kiba slapped hands and shouted Fang over Fang and jumped and spun like tops at Naruto.

("**Crap I just dodge or this is going to hurt a lot**") but before he got the chance both Kibas struck him on his sides and sent him smashing back to the ground. All of the Genin clapped at Kiba's display but only Kakashi and Itachi smirked at me. Kiba stood panting a few feet away with my laying in a pile of dirt.

"**I had hoped you would be stronger but turns out I was right to say I was going to win**" Naruto stood back up and wiped the blood from his lip. " **Now that was some nice ninjutsu but next you should use charka to turn up the spin and stay close to ground to constantly use your spinning hands to give you more momentum. I'm guessing that's one of your clan's jutsu because I didn't recognize the signs but it's my turn for some ninjutsu. I said he refused to let us learn beyond the basics but I didn't say he refused forever**". I went through the hand signs and saw the Kurenai's jaw drop when she realized what I was doing.

"**Asuma he knows how to perform jutsu but not just any, he has wind jutsu**"! Asuma turned to face her and looked at her with an expression she didn't recognize. "**Kurenai these kids are gifted with abilities beyond normal. He knows a few jutsu actually**". Kurenai couldn't believe such talent existed but she was happy Asuma had such brilliant shinobi to train. He always did want to have children.

"**Wind slicer Jutsu**"! shouted Naruto and jerked his hands forward and let loose a slice of wind charka. Kiba put his arms up but got whipped back with a fury of wind.

Asuma smiled and said "**the match goes to Naruto**". Everyone cheered out and applauded and Naruto walked over to Kiba and offered a hand. "**Good job man that Fang over Fang is a good Jutsu. If you work with it and try to get some good scrolls on charka manipulation you are going to be a great shinobi one day**". Naruto smiled as Kiba took his hand and got up and smiled. They chatted and walked off the field for the next match.

"**Alright the next match is between Itachi and Neji get in there**". Naruto walked over and panted Itachi on the back and whispered in his ear "**This one is on a level above Kiba he wont be so easy. Pay attention, he reacted to my seals and watched my movements with little effort. I know you have Sharigan but he is also gifted**". Naruto raised his voice so everyone could hear "**Good luck now go show him Team Asuma is the best".** Itachi shook his head and walked to the sparring match never taking his eyes of Neji.

Asuma looked at them both waiting for them to nod and yelled "**BEGIN**"!

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey this is the end for now and I hope you guys enjoy the hints of the story to come. The Narutoverse is a little different this story and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any ideas or advice give me a shout till then. GGxZeus is out**


	3. Itachi VS Neji

**Authors Notes: Alright this is chapter three and I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters.**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the Naruto Manga, Anime or Movies I am simply using non-profit organization to express my ideas to the community

Talking out loud "**Speaking stuff**" in Bold

Thinking something (_Blah blah blah_) will be in italics

Change in current setting_**-Random thing-**_

* * *

The Tale of the Hidden Leaf Chapter 3

_-Previously in the Tale of the Hidden Leaf-_

_**-Re Run No Jutsu-**_

Naruto was assigned to Team Asuma with Kakashi and Itachi and they did extremely well for simple out of the academy Genin. The sqaud had trained with Asuma without any missions with constant drills on charka, jutsu and battle combat. They had been drilled in mind, body and jutsu for over two months and Naruto got annoyed. And Asuma set up a few sparring matches for his Genin to allow them to get some experience. Kiba had been defeated by a very adept Naruto and now it was Itachi's turn against the genius from the Branch house.

_**-Jutsu Release-**_

* * *

Itachi stood watching Neji with intent eyes waiting for Asuma to yell begin. Itachi and Neji looked to Asuma and nodded and he raised his hand and shouted "**BEGIN**"! Neji drew into a deep crouch stance that seemed defensive and jumped back to crouch. ("_I've seen Asuma use many different stances to help us learn but this different. I've never seen a stance like that_").

Asuma was shocked to see Neji drop into the gentle fist stance which is usually never taught to the children of the branch house. Asuma turned to Kurenai with a question brewing but she spoke first "**Surprised there are other gifted Genin,well you're in for a shocker. Between your three and Neji there's still the other Genin that are gifted in their areas they specialize in. Your Naruto may be able to beat Kiba because he spends too much time playing with his puppy but not Neji. Neji is a genius without formal training. He spends every day by himself to train himself so he can break from his cage**". Asuma was shocked by the last bit and lowered his tone to Kurenai "**Neji plans to break the cycle of the Hyuga house**". Kurenai simply nodded her head and her face turned to a grim expression and went back to watching the fight. Asuma was left to his thoughts as he watched the fight unfold.

Itachi was throwing kunai at Neji but he was using some sort of strange doujutsu technique. ("_Hmm it seems to be the Bykaugon from the Hyugi clan that I heard about so many times. Not like the Sharigan, a simple genjutsu doujutsu and copier of jutsu. This jutsu allows you to see the charka coils on the body and have increased optical ability. Well if you want to use your family gift I will use mine, __**Sharigan**_"!) As Itachi's eyes changed to the Sharigan, Neji made his move. "**Gentle Fist Style: 64 Palm Barrage**" and struck out to land the first attack in Itachi's arm. Itachi reacted instantly and grabbed both of Neji's hands because dodging would be impossible. Itachi was blown back by a release of charka from Neji's hands.

("_Hmph Smart guy thinking to grab my hands instead of dodging my attacks. Futile due to the charka being exerted from my hands but enough to prolong the inevitable_") thought Neji as he studied Itachi rise after the blast. Itachi ran in and used charka dashing to avoid getting attacked again. When Itachi got around to Neji's back to attack him he was struck in his solar plexus with a back kick from Neji. Itachi was sent a few feet back and sat on his butt in the dirt as Neji turned slowly to face him with a smile on his face.

("_Does he have eyes on the back of his head? How did he know I was behind him_?") as Itachi studied Neji and looked into his eyes he realized. ("_It's the eyes that allow him to see through the back of his head. He doesn't just have visuals of my charka coils or have better optical range, he can see a full 360 degree range_") Itachi was shocked by this and felt his gut twist as he realised just how difficult this opponent would be.

"**Come on Uchiha, I heard you guys were the best of Leaf. I taught myself how to fight and you can't even best me. Maybe the Uchiha aren't as good as they say**". With that comment Itachi snapped and sprinted around Neji, throwing kunai and tags in hopes to hit him.

("_Pitiful, one single comment about his clan's reputation and his rage is clicked into over drive_") Neji let out a large sigh as realized this opponent had no chance to beat him. ("_Best end this quickly then_"). Neji charged to intercept Itachi and swung in behind him. This time Itachi didn't have time to react as Neji shouted "**Gentle Fist Style: 64 Palm Barrage**"! Itachi was struck from the back getting hit with dagger-like punches to what seemed like random parts of his body. When Itachi felt death would be better than the pain the hits caused, he was struck in the centre of his back with a palm thrust. Itachi was sent across the battle and landed in the dirt. He tried to rise but coughed up blood and kept falling down.

"Ohh **how the mighty have fallen. The once great Uchiha were struck down by a lowly member of the Hyuga branch house. I'm not even a true heir to the clan and you are yet you fall in the dirt and I stand above. Maybe the Uchiha should also kneel at my feet seeing as how you are so weak**". Itachi felt his anger rise and he slowly staggered to his feet and raised his hands to attack again.

"**Well looks like you can stand if not barely. Well Asuma-sensei you should notify his family because he is going to keep rising till he dies and I will be the one to do it.**" Neji charged forward and struck Neji all across his body with attacks and Itachi fell again but this time he was knocked unconscious. Naruto had been watching in horror as Itachi was attacked and struck constantly by this Neji with attacks I never heard of before. ("_Itachi I'm sorry you lost but next time you will win for sure_")but when he heard what Itachi said about the Uchiha and saw Neji strike down Itachi for the second time, Naruto got enraged. He charged in to attack Neji but Asuma stood in front of him looking at Naruto with sad eyes. He crouched down and wiped the tears falling from Naruto's eyes and spoke low and soft "**Do not worry, Itachi is not dead. He will recover in a few days. Medical-nin will be here shortly to take him and get him help. Itachi wouldn't want you to beat the guy he just lost to. He would want to get stronger and beat him for himself**". Naruto nodded to his Sensei and wiped off his tears. Naruto walked back to Kakashi and they together walked to Itachi and carried him out of the arena and laid him down. Neji moved to sit under a nearby tree and lazed down without any worries. The Medical-Nin arrived and performed a medical jutsu examination on Itachi and started to lift him when Naruto walked a little closer to the medical-nins.

"**Doctors, will you be able to fix him? I saw he got hit pretty badly and he was coughing up blood**". They looked to each other and nodded and looked back to Naruto. "**We should be able to fix him but training is out of the question for about a month. He has some bad internal damage and his charka coils are heavily damaged**". Naruto shook his head notifying the medicial nin he understood. Naruto walked off and sat down to allow himself to think clearly.. Asuma looked at Naruto and then turned to Kakashi and patted his shoulder. "**I know this is stressful seeing Itachi like that but he is going to be fine. We have great doctors and I will request lady Tsunade over look his treatment for proper examination, Okay?**" Kakashi nodded his head and entered the ring to face the ever quiet sunglasses kid. "**Hey there I'm Hatake Kakashi and I will be sparring with you today**" and Kakashi bowed his head as was customary for matches. The quiet boy nodded his head and in a monotone voice "**I'm Shino**" and returned his bow to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at this guy but all he felt was creepy feeling from him like a strange animal. Kakashi drew his short sword slowly from its sheath on his back and charged his charka through it. Asumi noticed Kakashi's weariness and noted the attention he gave Shino. ("_Good Kakashi don't let him sneak up on you. Control the flow of the fight and keep him pressed_").

Asuma nodded to Shino then to Kakashi telling them he was about to start and raised his hand above his head and was about to start when he heard a shout. He looked over to Minato walking over with the Hokage chatting.

Asuma bowed his head to the Sannin and the Yellow flash but they waved their hands at him. "**What's with all the bowing and formal banter Asuma? So what if I am the Fourth Hokage, a Legendary Sannin and an eligible bachelor I'm still another shinobi like you and Minato.**" Asumi sweat dropped at hearing Jirayia ranting and not show his modesty. ("_As per usual, He doesn't understand the idea of modesty and keeping his identity hidden_"). Minato also sweat dropped realizing that Jirayia planned to continue his rant of accomplishments and interrupted the Hokage to save some time.

"**Anyways what the Hokage's here to say is we were wondering if we could watch the rest of fights. I had hoped to see Naruto fight but I get the feeling he wanted to go first**". Asuma laughed at the face the Hokage was making as his rant was meant to impress everyone but he was cut off. "**Yes Naruto wanted to go first and he won his fight with some good showing of skill. My other Genin lost his match to the Hyuga boy over there and he's currently in the hospital for recovery**". Minato and Hokage's expression grew darker when they realised just who the boy was. "**So the branch house genius everyone has been raving about knows the gentle fist. I got to say he's going to be a interesting man when he grows up**". Minato looked back to Asuma and asked if he could watch the rest of the fights. Asuma agreed and they walked off to the side to allow for more room to spar. Naruto noticed his father and the Hokage but he had no desire to speak to them for he was still upset. Naruto continued his inward battle in his mindscape after being interrupted by Minato and Jirayia. ("_I hope he gets better so he can train to be stronger and kick that Hyuga's butt_"). Naruto watched as Kakashi returned to his stance with Shino not preparing in any stance. ("_This guy keeps acting creepier the longer I see him. He doesn't prepare with any stance or pull out any weapons. Maybe he is a doujutsu type. I wonder..._") As Naruto watched from a distance as everyone prepared for the next fight.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know Naruto is overpowered and I have looked at the complaints. He wasn't stunted by the lack of teaching and having a family to keep him motivated. Need some reviews to get motivated to keep writing**


	4. End of Sparring and Some New Beginnings

**Author's Notes: Hey guys im not seeing many reviews and i need motivation**

Normal stuff

"**Talking stuff**"

("_Thinking stuff_")

_**Important setting stuff**_

* * *

**The Tale of the Hidden Leaf Chapter 4**

_**Flashback Time**_

Team Asuma had their battles with three other Genin of Kurenai's team. Naruto fought against Kiba and won with a very dominant victory. The battle between Neji and Itachi lead to a brutal victory by Neji with life-threatening injuries to Itachi. Minato and Jirayia asked to watch the fight between Kakashi and Shino.

_**Flashback Over**_

* * *

_**-At the hospital-**_

Tsunade looked from across the hospital room at the sleeping boy. ("This boy got hurt and could have been killed by the Hyuga boy because he is angry at his own clan.") Tsunade looked to her right at Shizune and her squad of doctors and nodded for them to proceed. ("Well here we go kid and I hope you are alright cause the Uchiha get really mad about stuff.").

-Meanwhile at the Training Grounds-

Kakashi stood across the field from Shino with his white charka blade drawn watching Shino, waiting for the chance to end the fight. ("He is just standing there with his hands in his pockets. He won't make a move or jump for an attack, he is just standing there"). That's when out of the corner of Kakashi's eye, he noticed a swarm of bugs approaching from his right. Kakashi looked back to see Shino arching forward in anticipation when it clicked with Kakashi_. ("Fuck. He's a member of that bug user clan. He wasn't just standing there, he was waiting for the bugs to flank me from the side and hit me_.") Kakashi jumped back and started to try to think through different types of strategies. ("I'm in trouble. Okay so taijutsu won't work because he is a distance fighter and will try to keep me away with the swarms. Genjutsu won't work because the only one I know needs eye contact. So I'm stuck with my kunai, some explosive tags, smoke pellets and any long distance ninjutsu") Kakashi went through his inventory of items and ninjutsu for a minute while keeping his distance.

Minato looked over to Jirayia and looked to the masked boy with the blade. He nodded back for he also saw the boy's current situation. "He sees his options and his keeping clear head through it. He is trying to find a way to win when he is severely disadvantaged. In close combat, he has probably been very successful but he's has never pushed for long distance fighting. He has only learned how to get close. I wonder what he will do". Jirayia nodded and watched intently as the fight continued.

Kakashi was starting to let the fight get into his calm mood. ("I can only use lightning field to get rid of the bugs but that doesn't get me to Shino.")

Kakashi was thinking of options but a thought struck him("Wait what if I were to use lightning field during a running charge to create a running charge of lighting power to give me protection against the bugs.") Kakashi started to build his lightning field but focusing on creating a large spray of lightning charka to keep the bugs away. ("Okay focus on maintaining the lightning charka not so much on charka control. Alright here we go, bring it Shino"). Kakashi charged forward tearing the ground at his hand while keeping the power of the lightning up. His arm was covered in charka with his speed reaching far beyond his maximum pace. ("This is true power. This is what lightning jutsu is meant to be. Pure power and speed with a strike of devastation in a single hit.") Kakashi covered the distance in a flying speed and raised his hand to strike Shino when he saw a yellow flash and felt someone's hand grab his forearm. Kakashi was stopped dead in his tracks with his thrusted out hand not even half a foot from Shino's face.

("What a great mind, this child has. He has the power to manipulate his charka and modify his other jutsu to match his specifications. If he can do this on the spot, what jutsu will he make when he has the time to develop jutsu?") Kakashi was shocked to see Minato stopped his jutsu but then he realized why Minato would stop him before the jutsu hit. He stopped the charka flow and started to shake at what he had almost done to Shino.

"Imm so…rrry Shino. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry" and Kakashi bowed his head in shame at what he could have done. Minato nodded to Asuma and started to walk away with Jirayia knowing the fights were now over. Asuma waved to the two shinobi and walked over to Kakashi and kneeled to be at his eye level "You don't need to worry Kakashi. Everyone can make mistakes when they create a new jutsu in the heat of battle. We lose ourselves when we get pressured and start to think of survival not improvement. You show great potential and I'm here to make sure you grow to match that potential". He hugged Kakashi and signalled to Kurenai and her Genin that the fights were over. He let go of Kakashi and stood up to be at his full height. "Okay Team Asuma we will be disbanding morning training and meet every afternoon around 6pm. During morning, you can opt to train by yourself on any type of training or you may request a different teacher. Next week you must meet with me the first morning to tell me your new master. I hope you choose wisely because this training will continue for two months where we will meet back for team training leading to the Chunin exams. Team dismissed".

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and patted him on the back and started on a walk to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for some must needed food. On his walk he was passing the local garden shop and heard a disturbance. Naruto looked in to see a local thug attempting to take money from the shopkeeper. Naruto jumped in and dispatched the thug with a kick to the leg and grabbing the collar of his shirt and slamming him to the floor. Naruto turned to the shopkeeper and smiled "Are you alright? Did he hurt?" The lady smiled and shook her head "No I'm fine, he just ran in and started shouting at me to get the money I had". Naruto bowed and turned to pick up the thug and bring him to an ANBU so he can deal with him when the lady called for him.

"I can't let my helper walk away without me at least learning his name. I am Icaria Yamanaka and I am the owner of this shop". Naruto started to feel the room start to spin as he felt the pieces fall together in his mind. Icaria continued to talk "You know I have a daughter around your age. Her name is Ino maybe you know her. She should hear about you seeing as how you are such a nice boy". Naruto felt like if he moved he would fall over as his stomach turned in knots. ("Ino's mom was going to put in a good word to her daughter. Ino might actually talk to me"). Naruto's mind drifted to the nearby flowers and he started to smell the different flowers and notice the ones he knew. Icaria picked up on Naruto's spacing out and spoke up.

"You know when a lady introduces herself you should also introduce yourself". This brought Naruto back and he started to scratch the back of his neck and got a large toothy grin when he realized he drifted off. "Sorry Lady Yamanaka, I am Naruto Namikaze and I know who Ino is. Sorry that I drifted off but I was amazed by your flowers. I didn't know the Blossom of the Drifting Sand could be raised in the Leaf. I have only read of its beauty, I haven't had the chance to see it". Icaria smiled at Naruto and started to think to herself. ("Such a cute little boy. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders and he seems to like botany. I wonder about that look he got when I mentioned Ino. I shall have a talk with her later"). Naruto stood there awkwardly for about a minute then bowed to Icaria.

"It was nice to meet you Lady Yamanaka and I hope I can visit again but without the thugs next time. You can tell me all about how you raised up the Blossom". Icaria bowed to Naruto and Naruto ran off out the store with the thug behind him. Right after Naruto left, Ino came in with a puzzled look on her face. "Why was Naruto running out of the store? Did he try to prank you like he usually does that baka"? Icaria shook her head at her daughter. "Ohh no he actually helped with a thug problem and he seems quite knowledgeable about botany. You should talk to him more. He's quite the nice boy". Ino laughed inwardly thinking about Naruto being knowledgeable at anything.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys the time skip is coming up to the Chunin Exam and its going to include a few more flashbacks. I also tried to include the dynamic between Ino and Naruto. I plan on having the dynamic as a factor for common throughout the show. I hope you enjoyed the change in the story as I focused on character development and dynamics within Naruto. I need some reviews to start updating so keep on reading :) .Review**


	5. Let the Chunin Exams!

**Author's Notes: Hey I guys I'm not getting much feedback and I really hope you guys help me out with a review.**

Talking out loud "**Speaking stuff**" in Bold

Thinking something (_Blah blah blah_) will be in italics

Change in current setting _**-Random thing-**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto; I am morphing the characters to allow for non-profit expression of my creative ideas.

* * *

_**The Tale of the Hidden Leaf Chapter 5:**_

It had been over a week since everyone from Team Asumi arranged with different masters. Naruto had gone to work with Shikamaru to help him develop battle field strategy. Kakashi went off to train with Might Guy on his taijutsu abilities. Itachi was still in the hospital having survived the surgery and was preparing to leave.

_**-In the Nara Clan House-**_

"**But Shikamaru why won't you train today**". Naruto complained to the Genin Genius who was resting in his clan's courtyard, basking in the sun, watching the clouds fly by. Shikamaru looked over at the annoyed Naruto. ("_What a drag, me getting stuck with this kid who always want to run and train_."). Shikamaru sighed at the face Naruto was making.

"**Fine I will teach how to be a good tactician but I warn it will be very grueling and testing on your mind. I hope you are prepared for this Naruto**." Naruto nodded and smiled and reached behind his back into the pack he was carrying. "**I even brought instant ramen so I can stay longer**". Shikamaru sighed and walked away ("_This is going to be a very long couple of month_").

_**-Flash Forward two months-**_

Naruto sat on the wooden training post looking up at the clouds. ("_The clouds are so peaceful and calming if only I had more time_"). Naruto noticed the presence approaching and whipped a kunai at the figure.

"**Well Naruto to notice the presence of me when I'm trying to sneak is a feat in of itself**". Asumi smiled at the Genin and looking at the surroundings ("_I wonder just how much you have improved since your training. We will let the Exams decide_"). Asumi looked to see Itachi and Kakashi arrive, chatting about their training as they breached the tree line.

"**Okay Genin gather up, we need to talk**". Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi all gathered in front of Asumi waiting for his speech. ("_Hmm so Naruto still wears the orange jumpsuit but with several different types of scrolls and equipment for tactics. Kakashi seems to have mastered his balance and now carries a number of pouches with survival equipment. Itachi has dawned a black outfit with the Uchiha crest on the back and has a series of kunai strapped to his waist and calves. These kids look like a group of Chunin about to head out on an A-Ranked mission_.").

Asumi nodded at the improvements to the Genin and pulled a scroll from his back pouch. "**I'm glad you guys improved and I'm letting you all know I signed you up for the Chunin Exams". The three nodded already expecting this and stared at the scroll in Asuma's hand. "You will be performing three different types of tests and will probably have to work in a team fashion. You guys will always ask Naruto's advice due to his tactics training but never forget you are all intelligent. There will be teams arriving from different villages to participate in the Exams so prepare to act as representative for the Leaf village. And Naruto if you try to prank any visiting shinobi, I will make you do 500 finger tip push ups and stand upside on a tree for 12 hours after that. I will also tell every shop to not sell you ramen, do I make myself clear**". Naruto nodded, wide eyed in fear of losing his favorite food. "**Till the Chunin Exams are over, Team Asumi will no longer be active to allow for preparations for the Exam. Dismissed!"**

-Later that week-

Naruto was walking through the forest with Itachi and Kakashi, enjoying the time off. "**Isn't this great guys, not having missions or training, just a break for relaxation**"? Kakashi was about to comment when he noticed a group of shinobi a few feet ahead. They had the village hidden in the sand insignia on their headband which meant they were visiting shinobi. Naruto walked over to the group to see they were an odd bunch. One had red hair and a large gourd on his back with some scary bags under his eyes. The second one had a large black object on her back and she was a blonde. Naruto noticed she was cute but had a stuck up atmosphere which meant trouble. The last one had some sort of wrapped package on his back and face markings.

"**Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm a shinobi of the hidden leaf. Can I ask why you are here**"? The package guy giggled and walked forward in an arrogant pose. "**You are a shinobi of the hidden leaf. Please they must really need ninja if they have someone so weak on their fighting squad**". The package guy reached forward to grab Naruto's throat but Naruto sent a straight punch to the attacker's gut and rolled back with a kunai drawn. "**Watch who you make fun of or you might get hurt**". Naruto noticed the guy reach for his wrapped package his stomach dropped. ("_His power lies in that package. Hmm it's a weapon of some sort due to its size but I wonder what_"). The blonde girl ran forward and grabbed his hand and shook her head. "**No Kankorou, you can't use the crow now. This runt seems to be good and I'd prefer you stay hidden**". The red haired kid started to walk over and he spoke in a low and malice-filled voice **"If you don't shut up Kankorou I will kill you**". The red haired kid walked forward and stared at Naruto with his tired eyes. "**I look forward to meeting you again Naruto Namikaze**". Gaara disappeared in a whisp of sand and the two other ninja jumped away. Naruto mulled over what happened and started to walk over to his favorite restaurant for some much needed ramen.

_**-Later that Week-**_

Naruto sat beside Itachi and Kakashi in this boring classroom. They had been given a test to see how our knowledge skills had progressed and how well we were developed in problem solving. They had all realized early on that only those with an extensive knowledge basis equal to a Chunin or Jonin would stand the chance of answering these questions. Students had cheat and avoid getting caught so we didn't fail. Naruto was using a simple seal technique he learned off his father and reversed the effects so he could copy and mimic the movements of someone. Naruto used it on Itachi seeing as how he used the Sharigan to copy the movements of the other students. Kakashi was using his sword placed at the front of the class along with a medical magnification technique to zoom in his vision on the reflection of his sword. They each finished fast enough and waited for the final question.

Naruto had been interested in the strange man at the front with the horrible scars and markings from past tortures. Naruto remembered back to his lessons in the Academy after looking at the man's scars. ("_A true shinobi will never shed any secrets of his country, clan or village and this guy definitely didn't. He is the monster torture master in the leaf who even my dad seems to fear. I wonder just how many bad things he has done for this village_.")

The scarred man walked in front of the groups of people and pointed at a few tables. "**Get out you worthless shinobi, first thing about being a ninja is information gathering and you failed miserably. Each team got caught three times for cheating without proper tactics**". Naruto looked at the leaving groups of ninja to see if any of them were leaf ninja. The scarred man looked at the rest and smirked

"**The rest of you will have to a choice for the final question that wasn't on the test. If you willing decide to write the question and fail you are forever banned from being a shinobi ever again. You will not be able to stay a Genin or go through the academy; you will be a normal person. You can opt out of taking the test and save yourself but your group will also have to leave so you may try again later. If one fails, you all fail and if one retreats all of you must retreat. You have three minutes to decide**". Naruto felt his stomach twist and he saw the nervous glances from other Genin. Naruto knew what it would take to be a proper leader and do the right thing for the Genin.

"**If we are true ninja then we must complete our mission. If we want to be true warriors we must travel the path of hard work and dedication. If you retreat, you lose so fight forward and complete the mission no matter what. To never give up and continue fighting is my ninja way, believe it**".

The scarred man stared at Naruto and Naruto felt his hair spike up and his body grew stiff. This torture master was releasing an aura Naruto had only felt once when Naruto got caught by Lady Tsunade about to peek in the female hot springs.

Ibiki wanted to praise the little boy but knew he had to be stern for the boy to grow ("**He made the groups with broken resolution became hard as stone in their seats. This child can command an army one day if he trains himself right. If I have to call him Hokage before I did I might just kill myself though**.")

Naruto sat in his chair waiting for the question when Ibiki smiled and clapped to the Genin "**You are very brave children to continue with the consequences you were given. You have all passed and will continue on to the next stage. Good luck to everyone and I"**... Ibiki was cut off by the window breaking and an incoming flurry of clothes and limbs blur through the room. When the dust settled, in the centre of the room stood a busty purple haired shinobi with a leaf insignia on her headband with a wall of cloth at her back blocking Ibiki from view. The lady frowned at the group and shouted to Ibiki behind her. "**Come on there is barely a third missing of the Genin that you started with. You better not be going soft with age on me Ibiki**". The purple haired then directed her voice to the crowd of Genin in their seats. "**Well I am Anko Mitarashi and I will be the leader of the next exam. Don't get cozy in your numbers at least half of you will be failing the next exam. Well let's get going shall we**". Anko marched with the horde of Genin behind her out the door to the training grounds.

_**Naruto and his team went through the forest of death without a hitch quickly defeating the assortment of sound nin. Naruto had gone on a simple recon trip to watch for incoming parties since his team had finished. When Naruto was planning on leaving and heading back, he ran into Ino standing in front of a giant bear, crying.**_

Naruto sprinted forward and built up the charka in his feet and he leaped forward and struck the bear in the side of the head. It roared in pain as it swung at Naruto but Naruto was too fast. Naruto stood about 50 feet away and started to make hand signs. **Wind Release: Air Torpedo Fist**. Naruto charged forward with wind pushing at his feet and wind charka surrounding his right fist in a sheath of power. Naruto struck the bear under his incoming slash straight into his stomach. The gale of wind from the jutsu hit the bear and it was sent back easily 100 feet. Naruto stood panting in front of Ino and turned and smiled. **``It didn't hit you or anything like that right**``. Ino shook her head and Naruto knew she was in shock from the signs Asuma told Naruto to look out for. Naruto lifted Ino bridal style and started to walk back to the tower for the end of test.

Ino couldn't believe Naruto had just saved her from that monster. ("_He is so strong and brave against a beast like that. Maybe he really did save my mom from the bandits_") Ino stared at his blue eyes as he walked back to the tower. She felt his muscles straining to lift her yet he showed no discomfort and would try to be sneaky and quickly glance at her. Ino blushed at the realization she had made. ("_He likes me and that's why he is taking care of me. He is so cute with his little looks and glances at me_".)

When the pair arrived at the group, Naruto saw Shikamaru and Choji talking to Itachi and Kakashi in what looked like an argument. Kakashi had called Choji fat by accident and now there was hell to pay. Naruto smiled at the slightly pink faced Ino as he let her down so she could walk. Ino stared for at second and started to stuttered out "**Thank you Naruto I think I might have died there if it wasn't for you and you carrying me back here was a lot to be thankful for**" Ino smiled and blushed slightly as she reached forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek. She giggled and said "**Thank you my hero**". Naruto stood flabbergasted at Ino as she strutted away to talk to Choji and Shikamaru. Kakashi and Itachi smirked and then Kakashi handed Itachi a 100 yen coin. Itachi smirked at Naruto and turned his head to Kakashi "**I told you she would kiss him but I bet on the lips so call it even**". Itachi handed the coin back and the duo walked to talk to the star dazed Genin friend who was currently grinning from ear to ear like a fool.

_**-Later on in the hall of the tower-**_

The Genin had been lined up and stood in front of their Jonin leaders and Jirayia stood in the centre staring at the children. Jirayia cleared his throat so everyone paid attention and started his speech "**I am proud of every single one of you making it through that annoying written test and traversing the Forest of Death. I can't believe so many have completed this test but with this accomplishment comes some bad news. We need to hold a preliminary set of matches to allow for fewer fighters in the large event with the daimyos from the other villages watching. You will be called forward to fight against your random opponent in the next few minutes. Good luck everyone and fight well**``.

Naruto couldn't believe he would have to fight right after losing all that charka in the Forest and the battles with the ninja and wildlife. Naruto searched through his pack till he found his solider pills and he ate one to boost his charka. Naruto looked around to see Ino wink at him whom turned back to Shikamaru to continue their conversation. Naruto leaned against the railing beside Kakashi and Itachi and looked to the screen, waiting for the battle to come. A name appeared on the screen for the next battle.

_**Kakashi vs. Choji**_

Itachi patted Kakashi on the back as he leaped over the rails and stood in the centre of fighting area with the referee. The referee seemed to have a cold as he constantly sneezed. The referee was a Jonin that Naruto recognized from a meeting the man and his father. Choji then entered the fighting room via stairs and stood opposite the ring staring at Kakashi with determination. Itachi and Naruto laughed to themselves looking at Choji's angry face. Naruto held up a 1000 yen bill to Itachi and said **"Bet you Choji squashes Kakashi in a minute**". Itachi laughed out still while he shoke Naruto's hand and turned to watch the fight.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Till next time guys enjoy the chapter and .Review**


	6. Let the Preliminaries Begin

**Author's Notes: Hey guys it's GGxZeus here and I'm sorry for the near two month delay. Anyways here we go **

* * *

Normal stuff

"**Talking stuff**"

("_Thinking stuff_")

_**Important setting stuff**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto I am simply modifying the story for non-profit entertainment purposes.**_

**The Tale of the Hidden Leaf Chapter 7**

Choji stood across the wide open arena floor staring down at Kakashi. Hayate nodded to the boys and raised his hand up in the air.

"**Begin**" Kakashi whipped to kunai at Choji and charged to end the fight quickly. Choji whipped through hand signs and used his family exclusive technique.

"_**Human Expansion Jutsu**_" Choji expanded and charged toward Kakashi in very destructive path that Kakashi attempted to kick off to jump away. This attempt sent him fly back to the ground with Choji's speed and slammed hard. Choji kept spinning and reversed his movement to head back to smack Kakashi. Kakashi knew what to do and sent lightning chakra through his hands and slammed into Choji's speeding body. Kakashi was again sending flying but into a nearby wall. Choji however stopped spinning because he was sending flying splashes of blood around the arena. He deflated and stood panting with two shallow but long slashes across his body.

"**Haha….that was a nice technique…. *panting* that hurt a lot**". Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he slowly stood feeling his ribs aching from those two slams. "**Well Choji that spin of yours has got some nice torque. Looks like I need to hit you with something stronger**".

Naruto smiled at the conflict between the two fighters while he stole a glance at Ino across the arena leaning on the railing. He couldn't help but start at her cute face and her hair that was in the ponytail. Itachi noticed this and nudged Naruto. "**Why don't you just go talk to her see if she will go get ramen with you. You get to spend time with two things you love**" Naruto scratched his head nervously and just went back to watching the fight.

Kakashi was building his chakra and Choji just summoned two sets of Kunai on rope. When Kakashi finished building he nodded to Choji. "**Strongest hit right well this little technique is something I have been trying to polish ever since my fight with Shino. **_**Chidori**_" The Chakra lit up in Kakashi's hand as he created a blade of lightning along his arm. Choji smiled and draped the ropes around him. Well this one is something I have worked on. "_**Earth Style: Iron Skin Expansion Jutsu**_". Choji's body glittered like a polished cannon ball and he was wrapped in spikes. The steel ball of death that was Choji spun at a frantic velocity towards Kakashi as Kakashi ran forward in blinding light. The two clashed in a giant bang with Kakashi in the centre with his arm deep in the ground panting and covered in scraps. Choji was lying in the rubble from smashing into the wall with a nice burn along his skin on his shoulder.

Naruto stood dumbfounded at the events that occurred because he couldn't see it all. Naruto turned to Itachi who already figured Naruto would ask and sighed **"Kakashi struck the ground as Choji ran into him to send all his moment and power to send Choji flying**". Naruto smirked and went back to looking at the arena floor.

Hayate smiled to the two Genin and spoke "The** winner is Hayate Kakashi**". Everyone cheered and smiled at the two Genin and Kakashi walked over to walk with Choji out to the medics. Naruto dragged Itachi over to go say hi to Sakura and Ino who were debating something about foreheads and pigs.

"**Hi girls did you like Kakashi's fight**" Naruto smiled warmly at the two girls who turned to face them.

Ino smiled back at Naruto "**Yeah it was nice and I'm proud of Choji with his cool technique. He hasn't shown that to me yet**" Naruto laughed and nudged Itachi behind his back and motioned to Sakura. Itachi took the hint and walked closer to Sakura so Naruto and Ino could talk. "**So Sakura how is being on a team with Hinata, Tenten and Lee. I know you guys are the only 5 member team but you also have Guy sensei for a master**" Itachi smiled warmly while Sakura giggled at his joke.

_**-Meanwhile with Ino and Naruto-**_

"Really Ino you will go get some ramen with me" Naruto was about three seconds away from jumping in pure joy as Ino smiled and playfully punched his arm. "Yes you knucklehead but you are paying from me and you have to be very nice" **Naruto simply smiled and contained his need to kiss her. "Of course ill pay and it's a date ill pick you up tomorrow at** 6". Ino simply shook her head and walked up Naruto turned his face to look at hers and in the moment where Naruto thought she would kiss him she pulled on his nose and walked to Sakura while Itachi passed Ino towards Naruto.

"**Itachi I think I am in love**"

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I haven't really gotten the feedback so I'm not updating til I get twenty reviews that will help me improve. Thanks guys Read. Enjoy. Review There's a box below this that makes it real easy: D**


	7. Writers Block

**Hiya :D I am sorry but I am having a problem. I happen to be suffering from a very severe form of writers block... Like BAD. So I have decided to divert from my original stories to focus on a new story line to maybe get my creative juices going. This does not mean im abandoning any stories i simply need a creative buff up. So here are the options for:**

**Naruto in a Real World High School setting**

**NaruSaku**

**NaruTema**

**NaruHina**

**NaruIno**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

** i) Real World**

** ii)OC AU **

**Sasuke Naruto Slight Au NO YAOI Just friendship**

**Okay let me know what you guys think and please review and let me know :) **


End file.
